1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a disk brake.
This application claims priority to and the benefits of Japanese Patent Application No. 2009-296046 filed on Dec. 25, 2009; the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Background Art
There is provided a disk brake having a parking brake mechanism for mechanically protruding a piston to press pads against a disk, generating a braking force (for example, see Japanese Patent Application, First publication No. 2004-286202).
When a cylinder of a caliper is made of an aluminum alloy material, a convex part for whirl-stopping the parking brake mechanism may abrade a concave part of the cylinder engaged with the convex part. For this reason, reliability of the disk brake may be degraded.